Total Pokeon: Island redo
by Midnight Love Heart
Summary: Deoxys is your host with the most! 10 Pokemon campers join him and his show, who will win? Who will loose? Read and find out! (Redo of old fic with less than half the characters)
1. Chapter 1

Total Pokemon.

Season one: Island Redo.

Episode one: It's a whole new place, with a really bad attitude.

Note: Total redo of T.P.I, cut to ten contestants and 13 episodes. Also sorry for any mistakes and lastly all the characters in this have their pokemon ears and tails (If they have them as Pokemon that is).

In the middle of a not so crystal blue ocean was an island. It had beaches full of old, discarded rubbish; the island also had large mountains, a forest covering most of them, a few small wooden 'buildings', a dock and a cliff, it was higher than all the over sized hills and was rather rugged.

On the dock was a man of some form, his face and outfit looked like a 'new aged alien'; mostly red and blue, a few purple markings, on his chest 'plate' was what appeared to be a lavender pearl, his eyes were pretty strange as well, the sclera was black like the pupil and the iris was white. He also had what looked like a pair of speakers coming out the side of his face.

"Hello and welcome to Total Pokémon Island 'Redo'. I'm your host with the most! Deoxys!" Deoxys announced. He then smirked. "**Deoxys emerged from a virus that came from space. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ on its chest****. **That my viewers was my pokedex entry! Why? Because I can. Now, like most other Total Drama related fanfics, this is set out like a T.V. show where we take a group of nobodies, stuff them in a location somewhere, make them do some pretty strange stuff and let you watch it live!...Well read it, meaning it's not live, but you get the idea"

Deoxys then floated over to the island, heading over to the small buildings. Two of them where log cabins: one with a red door, the other blue. To the left of them was a bigger building, over east from that- and quite far off at that point – was a relatively small building and close to the dock was an outhouse. Deoxys smiled, giving a happy sigh.

"Isn't it lovely?" He asked. "This is where the contestants will sleep" He said pointing to the cabins. "Red for boys, blue for girls. To the left is where my buddy Darkie will cook...he's just bad! East from there is the bathrooms and lastly the confessional, you should know this all by now if your reading this fic so I'll just...contestants...and all that crap"

*This is where the theme will go, I'm not putting it in now because of the meeting contestants thing, next chapter will have one*

The camera showed a speed boat zooming through the water. Deoxys smirked.

"Let's play: Guess the dex entry. I'll tell you the entry of a the Pokemon who is coming and you guess who it is." He said slyly. "The energy made in his cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside his membranes and released while he is gliding."

Just then a boy flew out the window, his bag flying out behind him and landing on the dock. He was about 5'6, his hair was shoulder length, it was relatively messy and he had two little 'bangs' for a fringe. He had a white hooded jacket on with a yellow shirt under it, black jeans and yellow trainers, his skin was rather white and he had two yellow cheeks.

Deoxys smirked. "If you guessed Emolga then good for you! You're a nerd!"

Emolga floated in the air and clapped his hands.

"I'm Emolga! You're Deoxys! YOU'RE FAMUS! BUT! " Emolga said very fast. He stock his tongue out and used his left index finger to pull the bottom lid of his left eye down. "I'm AWSOME!" He finished in a sing-song tone.

Deoxys just gave a look that said 'what is wrong with you?'. "...No-body should talk that fast...and I'm the best..."

"Oh really?" Emolga asked. He placed both hands on his hips and landed on the dock. "Then why is your personality based of a human while mine is completely made up?" Deoxys gave a blank look. He placed his hand on Emolga's soft hair and shoved him off the dock. With a splash the younger male was in the possibly polluted sea water.

Deoxys just looked into the camera as if nothing had happened.

"...I'm not entirely based of that human..." He said as if he were trying to defend his unoriginal personality.

A boat then drove past the camera but Deoxys gave no reaction to it.

"You are Deoxys, correct?" A female's voice asked. The camera looked to the side to see a 5'5 girl standing there, a confused look on her face. Her hair was green, most of it in pigtails; the rest covered the middle of her face. She had a sleeveless white ballet dress the bottom of it parted to the sides; under it she had green tights and white ballet slippers.

When her voice reached the unknown location of Deoxys' ears, the man rapidly shook his head and looked to her. "Kirlia" The man said rather robotically. "Uses the horns on her head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses her power, the air around her becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery."

Kirlia nodded. "That is correct, as am I! For you, Deoxys are the only known Pokemon to know every one of those little facts"

"Yeah, well done. Now help Emolga out and go stand at the end of the dock" Deoxys commanded. He pointed to the water where he had pushed Emolga into and the other end of the dock. Kirlia nodded, she looked to the water and her eyes began to glow a pink-purple color. The camera moved to show the water, a glow like the one on the girl's eyes was visible and slowly a pinkie-purple bubble surfaces and floated in the water, Emolga inside it. Kirlia looked to the other side of the dock; the bubble followed her eyes and popped when looming over the grungy wooden support.

Kirlia smiled and skipped over to join the boy.

The camera then looked to Deoxys, whom had a phone in his hand.

"Yeah I know but they don't really think she's suitable for this island do you? She'll turn it to little chucks of kibble!" He said to whoever he was talking to. Mumbling came from the phone, it sounded quite annoyed. "OK! Fine but the second she's out she's going back to the place right?...Yeah...ahha...ok, ok I gotta go" Deoxys looked to the camera, giving a forced smile. "Guess what everybody!" He said sarcastically as he clapped his hands together. "We get the joy of having a deranged Looney on the show! How fun!"

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter turbine was made. The camera looked up and saw a rope ladder fall from, you guessed it, a helicopter. Descending from it was a 5'7 girl. She had brownie-creamy skin; her hair was short and brown. The girls' shirt was a one sleeved maroon shirt, a pink shirt under it, a puffy cram skirt and a pair of pink shoes completed her look. But an important thing to note is her eye color: I.E hot pink.

"When she senses danger –She is danger- she perks up her ears. On cold nights –She makes them cold- she sleeps with her head tucked into her fur...She's – going to kill us in our sleep- BUNEARY!"

Buneary gave a smile as she walked over to Kirlia and Emolga and put both her hands out.

"Hi, I'm Buneary" She said, sounding friendly. Kirlia smiled at her.

"My name would be Kirlia. It is very nice to meet you" Kirlia said as she shook Buneary's hand.

"HI IM EMOLGA!" Emolga cheered as he took her hand and shook it like a can of coke.

"Its nice to meet both of you, I hope we're on teams together" Buneary said as she took her hands back. Suddenly she smirked, showing her sharp, shiny white teeth, he eyes going crimson red. "But no matter what I'll crush you and the rest of this island!"

Kirlia and Emolga stood there, their eyes dots. The camera looked to Buneary, she was blocking the sun, making it dark, making her look quite evil. The camera cut again, this time to Deoxys who was giving a guilty smile.

"Hay, how about another game of: Guess the dex? He wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of his beloved Trainer and walks with him or her." The space man said, trying to divert the attention from Buneary. A boat pulled up and a pair of pink cowboy boots stepped off. The boy was 6'8 his light pink hair was swept to the right, his scarf neatly wrapped around his neck and he was wearing light pink shirt and light blue jeans.

"Sylveon!" Deoxys said. Emolga began to laugh when he saw Sylveon.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He yelled. Sylveon glared, he raised his hand and a sudden strong wing blew, sending Emolga off the platform and into the water.

"Not gay" Sylveon said, his accent was quite posh. "Fabulous"

Buneary clapped her eyes still red.

"Amazing Fairy wind sir!" She complimented. Sylveon gave a confident smile and nodded winningly. He then strutted over and joined the girls.

"Well..." Deoxys said. "Fabulous indeed. Now who is very intelligent and calm? Hint: being exposed to lots of sunlight makes him movements swifter."

"Snivy maybe?" A voice said. Deoxys smiled.

"Correct Snivy, Snivys here people!" The spaceman announced. The camera panned to the man's right to revile a 5'10 boy. He had a strange green jacket that had a yellow collar which flicked out to the sides, his jeans where a lighter shade of green and his shirt was a very light yellow. Snivy's hair stopped just below his head and was also green with two strange yellow parts. Just to say, his skin was tinted yellow.

Snivy stood there, a bored look on his face and his arms crossed. Just by looking at the other contestants he knew this was going to be a long summer. He gave a huff and walked to join them, as he walked past Deoxys, he stamped on the older man's foot.

"Yeoch!" Deoxys yelled as he held his leg in his hands. However Snivy just pointed his nose up as he continued walking, clearly not caring. Another boat pulled up, a girl jumped onto the dock. Her hair was long and a light yellow color, her leaf had a curve in and was a forest green. She had a pearl necklace that was the same green as her leaf; her dress had a puffy skirt and was a similar color to her hair. She had long white socks and green dolly shoes and her skin was tinted yellow.

Deoxys placed his foot back on the ground as quickly as possible then made a motion with his hands like a presenter would when showing a price "A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on her head. She is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. ITS CHIKORITA!" He said extremely fast.

Suddenly Emolga flew up from the water. "ONLY I CAN TALK FAST!" He yelled then tackled Deoxys into the water. Chikorita just stood there, confused.

"I'm just going to assume that's normal" She said to herself then looked to the other contestants. Her eyes became hearts when she saw a boy, she quickly ran over to the group. "OMG Your hot!" She complimented.

"I know I am" Sylveon said giving a winning smirk. Chikorita's vines extended from her back and she whipped Sylveon across the face.

"Not you! Snivy!"

"I'm way hotter than some grass type!"

Chikorita and Buneary both laughed. Kirlia just stood there confused, not understanding how they knew the temperatures of other Pokemon. Sylveon looked to Kirlia.

"I'm hot! You agree right?" He asked her.

"I am sorry, but I don't know if you are above the normal temperature for Sylveon's or not for I am a Kirlia and not a Sylveon" Kirlia explained. Her confusion for what they meant by 'hot' just made the other two girls laugh more.

While all the random commotion was going on, a boat pulled up and jumped off a girl about 5'2. She had blond which had white tips that flicked off the sides. She was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a pair of red jeans and under them black boots. She stood there, looking confused.

"Fennekin" A voice said. Fennekin looked left to see Emolga and Deoxys float out of the dirty sea water. "As she walks, she munches on a twig in place of a snack. She intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of her ears." Deoxys finished as he punched Emolga in the face. "I don't think Buneary's the problem, it's you"

Fennekin and Emolga didn't say anything; they just went and stood with the others. A boat drove past and a blond boy stepped onto the wooden structure. A yellow jacket with two brown straps were what he wore but only the top strap was done up, under it you could see a black shirt; he had a pair darker yellow jeans and black shoes under it.

"PIKA!" The boy cheered as he smiled and made a 'Spock' motion with his left hand (That's what I call it anyway.) Deoxys gave a sly smirk.

"When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. It is indeed Pikachu!"

Snivy gave a huff as he pointed his nose up. "Joy, another happy go lucky guy, because we really need more of them" He said sarcastically. Pikachu tilted his head to the side as he gave a smart look.

"Just as much as we need moody teens" Pikachu replied, sounding smug as he did. Snivy just glared at him.

"Don't sas me" The grass type commanded. Pikachu gave a small laugh.

"What if I do?"

"I'll get the bunny to eat you"

Pikachu gave a confused look because of what Snivy had just said. He looked to the only bunny there to see her eyes fading from red to hot pink and back again as she talked to herself.

"...O...k?" The blond questioned as he walked over to them.

"Jolly good" The host said. "The last two contestant's dex entry's are: At the time of birth, she has just one tail. The tail splits from its tip as she grows older. And: The tip of his tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, lets him swim without drowning."

A boat then pulled up and left. A girl with a fancy 'updo' that was all curled stood there. She had a long white shirt with a small shirtsleeve orange jumper like thing over it, her jeans are a kind of brownie orange color and her dolly shoes are the same color as her hair. She walked over cleaning her spectacles.

"Greetings" She said as she placed her glasses back on her face.

"Good'ay Vulpix" Deoxys greeted as the last boat pulled up. A boy, his hair was blue and had a curtain look. He wore a white shirt with a blue jumper, trousers and shoes. "And Maril" Deoxys added. The teens looked at each other then walked to join the others.

"Now that you're all here, I'll put you in teams." Deoxys said. "Buneary, Snivy, Chikorita, Vulpix and Marill are all on the blue team. I.E: The Mythical Mews!" The listed Pokemon all grouped together and nodded, taking note of who they were with. "Which leaves: Pikachu, Emolga, Sylveon, Fennekin and Kirlia for The Creative Celebis! Now I'll give you three hours before your first challenge, if you look to the island you'll see a few buildings, you can eat and unpack, guys in the place with the red door and girls: blue" And with that, the spaceman flew up into the sky as the campers all departed.

"That was boring" Deoxys commented from the sky. He looked to the camera. "Next time on Total Pokemon Island Redo!: The teams find out their first challenge! We see some interactions with the contestants and one team sends an unlucky camper home, who will it be? Tune in next time to see!"

Sorry If I got a little lazy at the end XD Its late. Anyway, I hope there wasn't too many mistakes and I hope you do like it, please leave a review to tell me what you think! BethanyBloopie! OUT!.


	2. Chapter 2

Total Pokémon

Season one: Island redo

Episode two: Gotta catch a team!

"Hello and welcome back to: Total Pokémon ISLAND!" Deoxys yelled. He was floating next to the dock, looking into the camera. The sun was shining brightly behind him, a few clouds where in the sky and a flock of flying type flew past. "Last time, we said hello to the island and the ten Pokémon who'll be staying on it...yeah...that was really it...From the 'totally not' gay Sylveon to the mentally ill Buneary I met them, you sadly saw them."

He used one of his tentacle thingies to pick up a pokeball which was sitting on the dock next to him.

"Now, we'll be having some painful fun! Who will win? Who will lose and who will be the unlucky one who goes home first? Find out now!"

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

Vulpix is standing with her back to the confessional, a stern look on her face as she writes in a notepad. He glasses reflect off the sun making a bright white light cover the screen._**  
You guys are on my mind.**_

Marill is suddenly on the screen, standing on a tree branch overlooking the water. He leans over to look at the other fish types and the branch snaps and he falls in with a splash._**  
You asked me what I wanted to be**_

The water clears and Kirlia is seen on the dock, spinning and dancing with a smile on her face._**  
And now I think the answer is plain to see**_

Emolga fly's on and lands on the girls shoulders, an evil smirk on his face as he covers her eyes with his tail. Kirlia stumbles to the side and uses psychic to get Emolga off her and into the water._**  
I wanna be famous.**_

_The camera zooms to the left show Fennekin sitting on the end of the dock, looking at her reflection in the water._

_**I wanna live close to the sun**_

Pikachu walked over and smiled at her, she looked up and smiled back but then get splashed by Emolga._**  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

Snivy sits in the mess hall, his feet on the table as he glares at his food, his eyes then cast themselves up and his glare deepens at what he sees._**  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

On the other table is Sylveon who fixes his scarf with his left hand and uses hair spray with his right._**  
I'll get there one day.**_

The camera cuts to the dark forest where a lode of baby Pokémon are running, soon followed by a red eyed Buneary. The second she sees the camera her eyes fade to hot pink and she smiles sweetly_**  
Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

Chikorita swings past Buneary. A smile on her face as the wind blows her hair back. She jumps off and lands on a sofa with her team.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**_

The camera zooms out to show the other team are on a sofa on the other side of the room; in the middle there is a third sofa with Mew and Celebi on, both of which are arguing with each other.**  
**_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

Deoxys and Darkrai both float on and sit on the sofa that Celebi and Mew are on._**  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

The camera moves up, showing the 'Total Pokemon' logo, under it is the word 'Island'

The camera faded in to show both teams at the mess hall, the Celebi's sat at the table closest to the door and the Mews sat by the kitchen. Marill was sitting on the opposite side of Snivy who was glaring at the 'food' on his plate.

"What kind of muck is this?" The grass type asked, completely disgusted by the quality off the food. Truth be told, Snivy comes from a rich family, he had no interest in Total Pokémon. The only real reason for him applying was because his best friend did and his friend wanted him to compete with or ageist him, however if it wasn't clear enough; his friend wasn't accepted and Snivy was, meaning he was stuck on the island until he was voted out or the winner had won.

"I believe it's called: Garbodor Droppings" Maril joked. Snivy snorted, giving a little laugh as he did. The water type's eyes looked to the other end of the table where the girls were sitting. Bunearys eyes where hot pink and she was having a girly talk with Chikorita whilst Vulpix was studying her food, hoping to find life in it.

"Our team is overrun by girls" Maril pointed out as he looked back to Snivy.

"There's only five on each team" Snivy pointed out. "Unless they did a boys VS girls thing, they couldn't possibly make the genders equal on the teams. One team- I.E ours – would have one less guy than gal, the other team, would have one more guy"

*Snivy's confessional*

"...Is it me or is Maril dumb? The only reason I'm bothered to talk to him is because the rest of my team only want to talk about shoes or hair. I swear, if he wants to make a 'guys alliance' I'm gonna vine whip him"

*End*

"That's beside the point! I say we make a guys alliance so they don't pick us off!" Maril said. Snivy glared at him, he put his feet on the table and crossed his arms. The grass type pointed his nose up as two vines extended from his back; both moved to Marill and slapped him across the face.

"No" Snivy said, ending their conversation.

Maril gave a blank look as he rubbed both his cheeks. Marill only came because he wanted a good time and to make a new friend or nine, he would have talked to Pikachu or Emolga but they were on the other team and both Snivy and Buneary made it clear that they didn't want him or the rest of their team talking to the enemy.

Over on the Celebi table, everything was fine and dandy! The girls both got along, mostly based on their talking problems, Emolga was happily making fun of Sylveon and said fairy and Pikachu where having a lovely talk about why Emolga's annoying.

Kirlia looked to Fennekin and smiled.

"So what are your feelings about this island as of right now?" She asked, trying to make some conversation. Fennekin looked to her and smiled.

"Its fine" She said extremely softly. Like Snivy, Fennekin was only on the show because someone wanted her too, I.E her older brother. He had the idea that it would help her come out of her shell more, help her become less shy.

"Oh joy! You have spoken, I am very happy for you!" Kirlia cheered. Kirlia just wanted to go on holiday for the summer; however her family didn't have the money. So she applied for the show to get a holiday and if she wins, she'll get a second.

"Why are you so gay?" Emolga asked as he looked at Sylveon. The fairy glared at him then smirked.

"You're just saying that because you're gay and are attracted to moi!" He said slyly. Sylveon is so far the first contestant who wants to win, why? So he can start his own line of fabulous cloths! Why else would he want to win?

Emolga gave a low growl as he glared at the fabulous boy.

"Ha, ha not true! Your gay, now go eat a shoe!" Emolga sang. Emolga didn't care about winning, he admitting just randomly applied, but to be fair, that's something to be expected of him.

Sylveon just gave him a disturbed look.

"...No, shoe's leave stretch marks, that's why I wear boots"

The door to the mess hall opened, Deoxys walked in with a smile on his face.

"I see you met Darkrai then" The spaceman said. The campers all looked to the wall where the kitchen was. A man walked through the wall his hair was long and gray, covered most of his face, he had a strange dress shirt that was black and had a strange red collar, his boots and jeans had no line between them and are also black. The man was clearly Darkrai, the man who created the slop that is claimed to be food. Darkrai glared then stepped back through the wall.

"He can lull people to sleep and make them dream. He is active during nights of the new moon he is the one and only Darkrai" Deoxys announced.

"Aren't Darkrai and Cresselia normally located in the same area?" Vulpix asked. "They are contrasting Pokémon last time I checked."

Vulpix was one of the few who wanted to win. She wanted to conduct research on the humans and stuff...

"Only when she wants too. But don't worry four-eyes, she's around here somewhere, you'll have to find her soon...But that's a challenge for another day! You have a challenge to start now so let's go and I'll explain when we get to the location of interest!" The older man cheered as he walked back out the door. The campers all groaned and got up to follow.

Pikachu was walking behind his team; he wanted to take in the view. Pikachu wanted to win for the money, he didn't know what he wanted to do with it yet, but he wanted to be the rich kid for once. As he looked around, his eyes fell on Fennekin who was also keeping away from the group; the electric type smiled and ran over to her.

"Hi!" He said as the two walked side by side. Fennekin looked to him and smiled.

"Hello" She said softly.

"What you doing here? Walking by yourself?" Pikachu asked.

"Could ask you the same thing" The girl replied softly. Pikachu gave a small laugh, she did have a point.

"Well you got me there, come on, we gotta catch up" Pikachu said. He took her hand and began to run with her.

*Fennekin's conffesinol*

Fennekin just sat there, her hands in her lap as she blushed.

*End*

"Do you like forest?" Buneary asked sweetly. Chikorita looked at her as they walked.

"I guess it's ok" She said. Chikorita had this strange idea that if you had money, you'd be attractive to guys more, all the fancy things she could buy with all that cash, just what she wants. Buneary glared, her eyes turning red.

"THE FORREST IS *beep*!" She snapped. Chikorita gave her a strange look. Buneary wanted to win because –That is classified information- and tada! That's the story of Buneary!

"That's really creepy you know" Chikorita pointed out. Buneary just glared.

Suddenly everyone stopped walking; Deoxys had stopped first, meaning that the campers all ended up walking into each other.

"We're here commoners!" Deoxys cheered as he opened the door. The eleven Pokémon all walked in to a large basketball court, on the middle line where nine pokéballs, all Ultra.

"Ok, Mews on the left, Celebi's on the right; you're all playing Dodge Pokeball!" The older man cheered as he floated up to a high chair and sat on it.

"Dodge Pokeball? Isn't that just like normal Dodge ball?" Snivy asked.

"OH I LOVE DODGE BALL!" Emolga and Buneary both cheered.

"Balls? Hitting us? I can't do that, my hair will get messed up" Sylveon complained.

"Calm down campers. This is very different from that soft game, here and now you'll be using pokéballs which are much harder than the others so it's more painful for you, and more funny for me. Now I understand that you're all wiled Pokémon so being in a pokeball will be strange at first, but trust me, you'll appreciate it in the future, especially Snivy and Fennekin" Deoxys explained.

Snivy and Fennekin both looked to each other confused, not understanding why they would thank him for this, but both shrugged it off and looked back to the host.

"Now the only real rule is that you can only use one pokeball once in each round." Deoxys added.

Emolga shrugged his shoulders; he quickly flew to grab as many pokéballs as he could possibly get- I.E: three. He quickly threw one to Pikachu and the other to Kirlia. Sylveon glared at him.

"You could have passed me one!" The fairy snapped.

"Yeah because you would have liked a ball in your hand wouldn't you?" Emolga snickered as he flew back to his team. Sylveon crossed his arms and smirked.

"Really? Because keeping one for yourself proves you like them" Sylveon replied. Emolga gave a blank look; he walked over to his fairy team mate and hit him on the head with the pokeball. A red light surrounded the pink boy and in a flash of light he was sucked into the ball. Emolga just looked at the place where the other was standing, an amazed look on his face.

*Emolga's confessional*

"...I think that was a bad move...Papa that was a bad move wasn't it?...yeah...it was"

*End*

"Emolga, I do not believe that was a intellectually good move on your behave" Kirlia pointed out. She jumped out of the way of an oncoming pokeball then ducked to avoid another.

"IT WAS AN ACCSODENT!" Emolga said, acting overly dramatic as tears came from his eyes.

"Calem down Emolga! Just put the ball to the side, there's nothing you can do as of now but play the game!" Pikachu commanded/informed. Emolga gave a huff and threw the ball to the side, he looked to the other team only to be hit in the face with the hard ball.

"Sorry! I wasn't aiming for your face...I just kinda hit you there!" Chikorita yelled as the red light overtook the hyper one and he was gone.

"Don't say sorry!" Buneary yelled. Chikorita looked to her friend to see her eyes were still red, the game clearly making her go crazy...er. "Make them feel the burn!"

The camera panned to Deoxys for a second.

"As scary as she is, she makes this game fun!" He commented.

Snivy bent down and picked up a ball, not taking his eyes off Pikachu. He glared as he threw the ball, however it came back, hitting him bam smack in the face.  
"What!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. Maril who was next to him held his tail.  
"DUDE THAT WAS MY TAIL" He snapped. Snivy glared at him.  
"Well keep it in your pants!" Snivy snapped back.  
"I can't help it if it's the same size as a pokeball! And what happened to guys sticking together" Maril complained.  
Snivy gave a blank look, he opened his mouth to say something but didn't get to as he was engulfed in a red light and sucked into a pokeball.  
"Yes!" Pikachu yelled, happy that he had hit Snivy.

"I guess you can blame me for that" Maril commented, he picked up an empty ball and looked around. "So a shy kid, a girl who talks funny and a Pikachu...Vulpix! What's the possibility of us beating them?"

Vulpix was standing at the back of their team's side, sports really wasn't her thing.

"I'd say, due to the numbers, we could beat them, but they have a physic type on their team"

"YEAH BUT WE HAVE A BLOOD THIRSTY BUNEARY!" Buneary yelled. She quickly ran over to Marill and snatched the ball from his hand, she then was able to catch was that was flying at her and lastly she bent down and picked one up. Using pound, the normal type sent the three balls flying at the other team; however, Maril was also sent for a air trip. Buneary had mistaken the water type's tail for a pokeball and when throwing said balls, the girl's strength was able to launch the water type into the air.

Kirlia gave a look of fear; she crossed her arms over the face, doing so created a flash of light. A purple-pink wall appeared, protecting her team's side. The two balls and Maril bounced off the wall, one went back into Buneary and absorbed her, and the other flew into Chikorita and did the same. Maril fell and landed on his butt, Kirlia put her arms down and smiled.

Pikachu also smiled as he looked to the girls on his team.

"Thanks Kirlia, me and Fennekin will take care of the rest" He said. The girls both nodded.

Fennekin picked up a pokeball and walked over to Maril, she genteelly tapped him on the head with it and the red light over took him.

Pikachu looked at Vulpix; she gave a worried look and quickly kicked the ball that was by her foot.

"And the Celebis win round one" Deoxys announced. The three cheered and jumped for joy. Deoxys took out a control and pressed a button, doing so created a magnet type thing which not only lined the pokéballs up in the centaur but released the Pokemon from inside.

"Round two, a third round will only happen if the Mews win this one NOW GO!"

Vulpix didn't quite know what she was doing; she hid behind Buneary knowing she wasn't likely to be notes. Snivy used his vines to distribute the balls in his team, giving one to each of them and keeping an extra on his side.

"Emolga, don't hit me this time" Sylveon commanded as he fixed his hair.

"Don't worry girly, I won't" The electric type replied.

The pair both jumped to the opposite sides as they dodged a ball which was sent by Chikorita.

Maril threw a ball at the other team but missed, he quickly ran over to Vulpix and took her pokeball, and he threw that one at Fennekin.

Pikachu saw the ball coming for her and quickly pushed her out the way. The fire type looked back to see the electric type be eaten by the red light, the ball closed and fell to the ground.

"Oh! Kirlia!" She said softly as she ran over and hid behind the psychic type. Kirlia looked to her.

"What is your request?" Kirlia questioned. Fennekin got on the tips of her toes and whispered into Kirlia's ear.

Over on the other side, Maril was holding his tail to avoid it being mistaken for a pokeball.

"Fairy boy! Stop messing with your ball and GET TO WORK!" Buneary yelled. She lifted a ball in the air, the intention to hit Emolga. However she was stopped. A purple-pink aura appeared around the ball in her hand, and all the other pokéballs on their team side.

"What the heck is going on?" Chikorita, Snivy and Buneary all asked as the pokeball's where forced out of their hands.

"Aim for Maril first!" Emolga suggested, he liked where this was going. Kirlia nodded, she was using physic to win the game as suggested by Fennekin. When Maril's name was said, the fairy-water type jumped behind Vulpix for protection. Sadly for her, a ball was sent her way and with no time to react, she was gone.

Maril squeaked and looked around for protection, he saw Buneary yelling- you can't hear it because of all the swearing - so he quickly jumped behind her. While the brown girl was distracted a ball hit her and she too was gone.

"AH CRAP!" Maril yelled, he quickly grabbed Chikorita's arms out of fear and pulled her in the way of the next flying ball.

"Maril, when I get out of here you're so fu-" Chikorita began but was cut off by being taken in by the ball.

Maril looked to Snivy, seeing he was his only means of protection; the second he looked to the grass type, Snivys red eyes glared at him as a way to say: "You jump behind me your dead". Snivy knew there was no point in trying to fight back, all the empty pokéballs where in Kirlia's grasp.

"HOLD IT!" Deoxys yelled, stopping the game. All the balls dropped and all eyes were on the host. "It's clear who's one and we're kinda cut for time here people so stop the game. Celebi's you've won this challenge, Mew's your sending someone home"

The Celebies all jumped for joy, Emolga and Sylveon where so happy that happy that they ended up hugging each other but the second they did they pulled away.

Snivy glared at Maril. He didn't say a word just shook his head and walked off. The look alone was enough to tell Maril what was coming.

*Snivy's confessional*

"Well think about it this way: Vulpix may have contributed the least, but at least she's smart. If you ask me, I'd prefer to have someone with a brain around then someone with a ball for a tail."

*End*

It was now night time, team Celebi sat on the dock, Deoxys was floating in midair with a plate of Oran berries.

"Campers, Oran Berries are like acceptance around here. If you do not get one, then you are not accepted to go on with this game. If you leave this island, you will NEVER come back. Now you have all cast your votes and the first berry goes to Snivy!" Deoxys picked up a berry and tossed it to the boy. "Chikorita and Buneary, your both safe" He tossed another two berries and both girls were able to catch them.

Vulpix smiled as she looked to Maril, she knew she wasn't leavening tonight, Chikorita had reassured her that. Maril however was lead to believe that Vulpix was going due to her lack of help in the challenge.

"Maril, Vulpix. This is the last berry of the night. Vulpix, sports is clearly not one of your skills but at least you didn't chicken out. Maril you did but even if you didn't, you would have lost anyway but sorry bro, you're going home"

Maril just rolled his eyes, he had to admit, and he really didn't care. He got up and jumped off the dock and began to swim away from the island.

Deoxys looked to the camera and smiled.

"That was so un dramatic! Oh well, see you next time on TOTAL POKEMON ISALND!"

...Sorry, cut for time, hope you like it anyway...


	3. Chapter 3

Total Pokémon

Season one: Island Redo

Episode three: _Sometimes it's hard to know, how high you're supposed to go._

"Last time, on Total, Pokémon Island!" Deoxys said. He was standing on the dock. The host opened his mouth to say something, however, Darkrai flew in and pushed him off the dock and looked into the camera as if he was there the whole time.

"The campers had their first challenge" Darkrai continued. "Maril tried to make an alliance with Snivy, Maril wimped out and got lost his team the game- not like they could'ave won anyway...and was the first to be sent home. Now the pointless questions are as followed: Will I get more camera time? Will Emolga and Sylveon stop fighting over who's the gay one? And will the gender stereotype ever be fixed in this? Find out now"

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

Vulpix is standing with her back to the confessional, a stern look on her face as she writes in a notepad. He glasses reflect off the sun making a bright white light cover the screen._**  
You guys are on my mind.**_

Marill is suddenly on the screen, standing on a tree branch overlooking the water. He leans over to look at the other fish types and the branch snaps and he falls in with a splash._**  
You asked me what I wanted to be**_

The water clears and Kirlia is seen on the dock, spinning and dancing with a smile on her face._**  
And now I think the answer is plain to see**_

Emolga fly's on and lands on the girls shoulders, an evil smirk on his face as he covers her eyes with his tail. Kirlia stumbles to the side and uses psychic to get Emolga off her and into the water._**  
I wanna be famous.**_

_The camera zooms to the left show Fennekin sitting on the end of the dock, looking at her reflection in the water._

_**I wanna live close to the sun**_

Pikachu walked over and smiled at her, she looked up and smiled back but then get splashed by Emolga._**  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

Snivy sits in the mess hall, his feet on the table as he glares at his food, his eyes then cast themselves up and his glare deepens at what he sees._**  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

On the other table is Sylveon who fixes his scarf with his left hand and uses hair spray with his right._**  
I'll get there one day.**_

The camera cuts to the dark forest where a lode of baby Pokémon are running, soon followed by a red eyed Buneary. The second she sees the camera her eyes fade to hot pink and she smiles sweetly_**  
Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

Chikorita swings past Buneary. A smile on her face as the wind blows her hair back. She jumps off and lands on a sofa with her team.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**_

The camera zooms out to show the other team are on a sofa on the other side of the room; in the middle there is a third sofa with Mew and Celebi on, both of which are arguing with each other.**  
**_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

Deoxys and Darkrai both float on and sit on the sofa that Celebi and Mew are on._**  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

The camera moves up, showing the 'Total Pokemon' logo, under it is the word 'Island'

The camera shows the dark clouded sky, a few bird types fly past to avoid the storm soon to come. The camera pans down to show the campers at their cabins, the Mews where sitting at the girls cabin, being that Snivy was the only guy on their team; it was just more logical for him to go other to them and not have them come to him. Chikorita and Buneary sat on the top step, Snivy sat on the next one down while Vulpix was standing, paper in her hand as she writ on it. The grass snake's crimson eyes cast themselves up and glared at the other team.

"At least our team is more than just a bunch of sissy's"

*Snivy's confessional*

"Well, I have a mentally ill bunny, a girly girl and a smart *beep*...But their not sissy's...and will do what I say so no biggie. All they have is a shy kid, a happy-go-lucky guy, a hyper *Beep*, a gay guy and a dancer...all sissy's."

*End*

The camera pans to the other team. Kirlia was dancing around, Sylveon and Emolga where arguing yet again over who was the gay one. Pikachu was talking to Fennekin who was smiling and giggling at what he had to say.

*Pikachu's confessional*

He smiles to the camera. "She has to talk sometime, I'm gonna be the one who makes her!"

*End*

"YOUR GAY!" Emolga and Sylveon both yelled. They both crossed their arms and looked away. Snivy and Buneary both began to laugh.

"Hay Pikachu, how does it feel to be on a team with no men?" Snivy asked. Pikachu glared at him and smirked.

"I don't know Snivy, how does it feel?" The blond replied sarcastically. Snivy stopped laughing and glared; Chikorita jumped to her feet.

"We're more of men then you!" She snapped.

"Who isn't?" Snivy asked. His team, even Vulpix began to laugh again. Fennekin and Kirlia both looked to Pikachu as he got up. The blond boy made his way over to the Mew's, as he did; his tail began to turn into pure iron. The girls looked to each other then ran over to him, grabbing him in attempt to make him stop.

"Pikachu, this is not the most efficient way of taking out your anger" Kirlia said.

"Pikachu, please don't use Iron Tail on him, he hasn't done anything wrong" Fennekin added extremely softly. Pikachu's iron then disappeared; he smiled at Fennekin, happy that she spoke to him.

*Pikachu's confessional*

He gave a guilty smile. "Did I ever mention I'm kinda short tempered?"

*End*

"I knew I would get you to speak!" He said triumphantly. Fennekin just let go, her eyes cast themselves down as she blushed. Kirlia smiled and also let go, she wanted to leave them alone because in her mind they where 'a sweet relationship couple'. Pikachu smiled at Fennekin, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a crack of lightning. The electric type quickly took Fennekin's hand and began to run back to his team, he knew lightning wouldn't affect him; however, his knowledge on fire types was extremely bad. Fennekin's face became extremely red as she ran behind Pikachu.

"Camper's meet by the foot of the dock A.S.A.P!" A voice yelled down the intercom. The campers looked to the speaker confused.

"I didn't know that was there" Chikorita mumbled. She shook it off and got up and began to run, as did Snivy and Buneary. However, Snivy stopped and glared at Vulpix, a vine extended from his back and wrapped itself around the fire types arm, pulling her off the deck.

"HAY!" She yelled. Snivy just shook his head and continued running, Vulpix quickly following. Pikachu smiled to Fennekin.

"Come on" He said as he got up and held his hand out. The fire type smiled and took it, the blond pulled her up and the pair began to run, soon followed by Sylveon and Kirlia. Emolga sat there for a second, he then casually stood up and looked to the direction his team went in, and with a shrug of his shoulders he took a step in that direction then zoomed off in a blur of Emolga.

The campers soon made it to the dock to find Deoxys and Darkrai, along with two other unknown Pokémon, both of which were floating in the air.

"Took you long enough" Deoxys snapped. The spaceman looked to the two smaller Pokémon in the air. "As you can see we're joined by Celebi and Mew. Not only are they your team mascots but their also the host's of the aftermath show"

Celebi smiled as she flew over to Pikachu and his team. She's so far the only female host of this crap ass show and she liked it. Celebi had nice green hair that was styled up in a point, her hair matched her antenna and dress which was long-sleeved and went down to about mid upper leg. She also had a pair of flats on and a thick layer of mascara on.

Snivy couldn't help but snicker. "See, even your mascot is a girl"

Pikachu stock his tongue out. "At least mine isn't gay"

Mew flew over to Pikachu and slapped him. Mew was indeed male, he had short pink hair and was wearing a light purple jacket over a pink shirt, light blue jeans and pink shoes.

"I'm not gay and that's very rude to the people who are. There's nothing wrong with a person's sexuality" Mew pointed out. Celebi smirked.

"Yeah, how could you say that about my boyfriend anyway?" She asked slyly.

"SHUT UP!" Darkrai yelled, he really had no care for their fighting.

"Yes stop" Deoxys added. "Now, they're here to have absolutely no relevance to the following challenge! But really, you're all singing. All Celebi and Mew will do is act as the team captions for today and pick who sing which song...Mew's your down a player so one person from your team has to sing two songs OR after we have to suffer through hell, both team's do a group song or something...we'll see... DARKRAI, what's the first song?"

Darkrai took out a small slip of paper and began to read it. "Ehh...each player gets one song each right?...OK, Celebi's will go first, you know, ladies first and all and your team's full of girls"

*Pikachu, Emolga and Sylveon's confessional...'s*

The screen is split into three parts, showing three different confessionals at a time. Sylveon was on the left, Pikachu the right and Emolga in the middle.

"I AM NO GIRL!" They all yelled then punched the wooden wall, however, when Emolga did it, it punched a hole through showing he was the last to hit it.

*End*

"You're song list is *here*" Darkrai said as he handed it to Celebi. Deoxys gave him a disgusted look.

"Why give them a list?"

"Better for the viewers"

Celebi looked to the list and smiled. In her mind, her team was perfect for the songs she was given. She looked to her boyfriend as he took his own list from Darkrai and he also smirked and looked to her.

"GAME ON!" They both yelled. Deoxys smiled, thinking it was a good idea brining the couple in for this.

"Jolly good, now rules are as followed: The challenge captions are the only ones who can pick who sings what. And the second is: The Pokémon who sings the worst is OUT!" The host said then looked to the female co-host. "Celebi, who's our first victum?"

Celebi smiled as she looked to Emolga. "Emolga, how about you start this off?"

Emolga gave a happy smirk and jumped in the air, the sea wind catching his hair as he did.

"GIVE ME MA MUSIC!" He yelled talking fast.

*Emolga's confessional*

He looked at the hole he had made in the corner of his eye but then shook it off and looked to the camera. "Mother said I can do whatever I want to do, along as I don't speak as fast"

*End*

Emolga landed on a post, acting like it was a stage. He smiled as the instrumental began.

**Would Of Our Own by Take That. **

He looked to Deoxys confused. "What do I do about backup?" He asked. Deoxys just gave a laugh as he handed him a mic.

"Don't worry, just sing"

The electric type smiled and nodded. He held the mic up to his face and opened his mouth.

"**You make me feel funny****"** He sang. His team looked at him amazed, this was the first time he hadn't spoken overly fast and the fact that he was an epic singer just added to it.

"**When you come around**

**Yeah that's what I found out honey!**

**What am I doing without you?"**

Pikachu smirked as he watched his friend sing. "We got this in the bag"

"**You make me feel happy****  
****When I leave you behind****  
****It plays on my mind now honey****  
****What am I doing without you"**

Emolga smirked as he sang, when he was younger he sang to his grandmother before she passed away, that's when his fast talking began, to hide his pain.

"**Took for granted everything we had****  
****As if I'd find someone****  
****Who's just like you**** "**

Emolga jumped off the post and walked over to his team as an attempt to get them to sing along, which Pikachu and Sylveon happily did.

"**We got a little world of our own**** " **The trio of boys sang.

"**I'll tell you things that no one else knows****  
****I let you in where no-one else goes**** "**

"**What am I doing without you****"** That line Emolga sang alone. But Pikachu and Sylveon did join in after.

"**And all of the things I've been looking for****  
****Have always been here outside of my door****  
****And all of the time I'm looking for something new" **Emolga's friends then stopped to let him take lead again.

"**What am I doing without you****"** Emolga then winked his eye, turned around and jumped into the air.

"**Well I guess I'm ready**" He continued as he span around in the air to look back to his audience.

"**For settling down****  
****And fooling around is over****  
****And I swear that it's true**** "**

"**No buts or maybes**** "**

"**Buts or Maybes" Pikachu **and Sylveon added.

"**When I'm falling down****  
****There's always someone who saves me****  
****And girl it's you**** "**

Kirlia suddenly began to fangirl over Emolga along with Buneary.

"**Funny how life can be so surprising****  
****I'm just realising what you do**** "**

Emolga did a back flip and landed into the water but quickly flew out and landed on the dock, he smiled as he continued.

"**We got a little world of our own****  
****I'll tell you things that no one else knows****  
****I let you in where no-one else goes****  
****What am I doing without you****  
****And all of the things I've been looking for****  
****Have always been here outside of my door****  
****And all of the time I'm looking for something new****  
****What am I doing without you**** "**

Emolga ran to his team again smiling as he began to act dramatic to fit with the feel of the next few lines.

"**Well it's feeling right now****  
****So let's do it right now****  
****Praying that some how****  
****You will understand the way****  
****It's feeling right now baby somehow****  
****I won't let this slip away**** " **He blew a kiss as he began to back away and as he did so he turned around.

"**We got a little world of our own**** " **He sang, now on the edge of the dock.

"**I'll tell you things that no one else knows**" He slowly began to turn his head.

"**I let you in where no-one else goes" **He was now looking at his team and he slowly smirked.

"**What am I doing without you" **His body then suddenly span around as he began to jump up and down to the music.

"**And all of the things I've been looking for****  
****Have always been here outside of my door****  
****And all of the time I'm looking for something new****  
****What am I doing without you**** " **With the end of the song, Emolga jumped back and splashed into the water again as his team and Buneary began to cheer.

Deoxys and Darkrai clapped.

"I give that an eight" Deoxys said, happy this challenge started out well.

"...I'd say six" Darkrai commented.

"Emolga, you've scored fourteen points!" Celebi yelled. Emolga quickly shot up and hugged the woman.

"YIP, YIP, YIP, YIP, YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He cheered, now speaking fast again. Celebi looked to her boyfriend and smirked.

"Beat that!" She snapped. Mew smirked back to her.

"Fine, Buneary, you're up!"

Buneary smiled; her eyes fading red, like hell she was loosening this for her team. She skipped over to Emolga and snatched the mic out of his pocked.

"**I am, confident but" **She sang as the instrumental began to play. **Lala Land by Demi Lovato.**

"**I still, have my moments." **She was admitting not as good as the boy she had stopped fangirling over, but the redness in her eyes proved she was determined.

"**Baby, that's just me"**

Buneary gave a wink to Snivy who just rolled his eyes, Chikorita saw this and glared at the rabbit.

"**I'm no, supermodel**

**I still, eat at 'Ronaleds.**

**Baby, that's just me!"**

As a way to prove a point in the next line, she glared at the other contestants, everyone but Chikorita and Snivy showed fear.

"**Well, some may say I need to be afraid****  
****Of losing everything.****  
****Because of where I****  
****Had my start and where I made my name****  
****Well everything's the same****  
****In the la-la land machine, machine**"

"**Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?  
Well, baby, that's just me!" **She pointed to her feet to show that she was wearing trainers with a skirt but shrugged it off.****

"And who said I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no."

"Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything."  
"Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land."

"Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal"

She stopped singing for the solo and began to happily spin around, Buneary may never admit it, but she was having the time of her life.

**"Some may say I need to be afraid" **She stopped spinning**  
"Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine"**

"Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
I will stay the same  
In the la-la land..."

Buneary couldn't finish the song; she was out of air and as a result, collapses to the ground.

"How...c-can Emolga d-do it?" She asked.

"I'd give it a three" Deoxys said, completely ignoring the fact that she had collapsed. "I'd give more if she finished"

"I say five, she stock out long enough for me" Darkrai replied.

Celebi watched as her boyfriend dragged Buneary away then looked to Fennekin and Kirlia.

"Come on girls, I wanna save Pikachu for last and Sylveons doing the duet, so GIRL POWER GO!" She commanded. Both girls looked to each other scared.

Fennekin was scared because she was so shy and Kirlia because she couldn't sing for the life of her; dancing was what her advantage was, the body not the voice.

"You should go before me" Kirlia suggested. "It would be a better option to get it over and completed with"

Fennekin was hesitant but nodded. "I guess your right" She said softly. "But I don't think I'll be as active as Emolga"

Fennekin walked to the end of the dock, as she did Celebi showed her the song she was singing and gave her the mic.

**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri **began to play.

"**Heart beats fast" **The fire type began. Celebi smiled, Fennekin's soft voice was perfect for this song, and it was different to the original and was just generally a cute idea for her favourite shipping.**  
"Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?" **Fennekin looked to Pikachu, who smiled at her, giving thumbs up. She couldn't help but blush.

**"But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow" **Pikachu smiled again as he saw her confidents pick up a bit.****

"One step closer"  
Fennekin looked down as she sang the next few lines.****

"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me" She looked up to Pikachu again, he quickly picked up on how she was singing 'to' him and blushed a bit.**  
"Every breath  
Every hour has come to this"**

"One step closer"

Fennekin didn't look down this time, she kept her eyes on Pikachu, this song to her was like telling him how she felt. Yes they haven't known each other that long but she couldn't help it.

**"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"**

"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

Her voice began to become quieter as she looked down again, if it wasn't for the mic, you wouldn't be able to hear a word she sang.****

"One step closer  
One step closer"

Pikachu picked up on her voice becoming quieter, her confidents going again.

"Keep it strong Fennekin!" He yelled. The girl looked up and smiled. That was the push she needed.****

"I have died every day waiting for you" Pikachu smiled, that was the loudest she had ever spoken...well sang in this case, but the point still stands.**  
"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"**

"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

*Snivy's confessional*

He had a blank look on his face as he slowly clapped. "Well played Celebi, well played"

*End*

The camera shows Deoxys and Darkrai. The dark type had tears in his eyes and Deoxys was close to being the same.

"That was so beautiful! Ten points!" Darkrai yelled as he took a tissue from Mew who wasn't far behind Deoxys.

"Agreed. Fennekin you lead with nineteen points"

"Wait so we're winning?" Sylveon asked.

"No, Fennekin is, the Pokémon with the fewest points by the end goes...Now on with the show" Deoxys called. Mew nodded and turned to Vulpix whom was wearing noise cancelling headphones. He poked her and she looked up.

Vulpix took a look at the song she was chosen for and gave a weary look.

"Wouldn't this be more suited for Chikorita?" She asked. Mew shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong with mixing it up?"

"I don't even know the lyrics"

"You need to get out more"

"But I-"

"Just go!"

Vulpix gave a huff as she got up, removing the headphones and taking the mic. The music began to play: **Wings by Little Mix.**

Vulpix was just standing there, not knowing what to say as the music played. She never listened to music at home, only her older brother did and it was the same song over and over again.

"Well?" Chikorita asked. She was offended, Little Mix where the best, how dare Vulpix not know the lyrics.

"I don't kno-"

"ZERO!" Darkrai and Deoxys both yelled as the music stopped. They looked to each other and nodded.

"Vulpix, you'll get a chance to not leave again later"

Vulpix just gave a 'wtf' look. That was overly fast but oh well, hopefully the song she gets is the one her brother sings.

Celebi looked to Kirlia. "Tic Tok, come on" She commanded. Kirlia shook her head.

"I will joyfully be Vulpix' competition in the going round" Kirlia replied. Really, she knew she'd have more of a chance that way and not make that much of a fool of herself...that much. Celebi gave a shrug as she looked to her boyfriend.

Mew nodded and let Chikorita see her song. The teenager quickly smiled, ran over to Vulpix, snatched the mic and pushed her out of her light. **Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfiled.**

"**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined" **As Chikorita began to sing, Snivy and Buneary began to laugh, its not that Chikorita was a bad singer, she just wasn't that good.**  
****"I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned"******

**"Staring at the blank page before you****  
****Open up the dirty window****  
****Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find"******

**"Reaching for something in the distance" **Chikorita began to reach out to Snivy who was still chuckling over her singing voice. When she did so, Buneary glared, her eyes going red.**  
****"So close you can almost taste it****  
****Release your inhibitions****  
****Feel the rain on your skin****  
****No one else can feel it for you****  
****Only you can let it in"**

******"No one else, no one else****  
****Can speak the words on your lips****  
****Drench yourself in words unspoken****  
****Live your life with arms wide open****  
****Today is where your book begins****  
****The rest is still unwritten"******

**"Oh, oh, oh"******

**"I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines****  
****We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way"******

**"Staring at the blank page before you****  
****Open up the dirty window****  
****Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find"******

**"Reaching for something in the distance****  
****So close you can almost taste it****  
****Release your inhibitions****  
****Feel the rain on your skin****  
****No one else can feel it for you****  
****Only you can let it in"**

******"No one else, no one else****  
****Can speak the words on your lips****  
****Drench yourself in words unspoken****  
****Live your life with arms wide open****  
****Today is where your book begins"******

**"Feel the rain on your sk-" **She cut herself off as the music stopped. She looked to the host's who where all laughing.

"That was comedy gold!" Darkrai blurted out. "NINE TOTAL NINE!"

"Agreed, you get nine!" Deoxys added.

"Was I really that bad?" Chikorita asked.

"Yeah, but it was so funny!" Mew replied as he flew over and took the mic off her and threw it to Pikachu. Pikachu was able to catch it then looked at his song and nodded.

*Chikorita's confessional*

******"**It wasn't that bad was it?"

*Pikachu's confessinoal*

"I guess it's my time to repay Fennekin for that sweet little song" He blushed a bit.

*End*

Pikachu walked to the end and winked at Fennekin, this was for her, she really means a lot to him, more than he knew himself.

"**Your mouth is a revolver****  
****Firing bullets in the sky" **He sang imperfect harmony to the music. **  
****"Your love is like a soldier,****  
****Loyal 'til you die" **Fennekin gave him a thankful look as she blushed.**  
****"And I've been looking at the stars****  
****For a long, long time****  
****I've been putting out fires****  
****All my life"******

**"Everybody wants a flame,****  
****They don't want to get burnt****  
****And today is our turn"******

**"Days like these lead to...****  
****Nights like this lead to****  
****Love like ours.****  
****You light the spark in my bonfire heart.****  
****People like us—we don't****  
****Need that much, just some-****  
****One that starts,****  
****Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts"**

Fennekin pointed her finger a small flame appearing over it. Pikachu gave a small laugh, happy she was playing along.****

**"This world is getting colder.****  
****Strangers passing by****  
****No one offers you a shoulder.****  
****No one looks you in the eye.****  
****But I've been looking at you****  
****For a long, long time****  
****Just trying to break through,****  
****Trying to make you mine"******

**"Everybody wants a flame,****  
****They don't want to get burnt****  
****Well, today is our turn"******

**"Days like these lead to...****  
****Nights like this lead to****  
****Love like ours.****  
****You light the spark in my bonfire heart.****  
****People like us—we don't****  
****Need that much, just some-****  
****One that starts,****  
****Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts"******

Pikachu was getting into the song a bit too much, putting his heart and sole into it, he had to admit, he did like the song...a lot.

******"Our bonfire hearts****  
****Our bonfire hearts****  
****Our bonfire hearts****  
****You light the spark"******

**"People like us—we don't****  
****Need that much, just some-****  
****One that starts,****  
****Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts"**

"**Days like these lead to...****  
****Nights like this lead to****  
****Love like ours."****  
****"You light the spark in my bonfire heart.****  
****People like us—we don't****  
****Need that much, just some-****  
****One that starts,****  
****Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts"**

He finished it there, he didn't need to continue. In his mind, he got his message through and was well enough to stay in. Pikachu smiled and walked over to Fennekin and they both blushed.

"Excellent but it wouldn't be fair if we didn't deduct points for not finishing" Deoxys said. Darkrai whispered into the spaceman's ear. "You've got ten"

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders, that was more than he expected anyway. All eyes then cast themselves to Snivy who gave a huff.

"Lets get this over with" He said as he stormed past Pikachu, taking the mic as he did so.

"You'll do great Knives!" Chikorita and Buneary both said at the same time. Snivy stopped walking and looked back to them.

"Knives?" He asked. They both nodded.

"Knives. You are and are named 'Snivy'. Nivy, Knives!" They both explained. Snivy slowly nodded.

*Snivy's confessional*

"...I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I like it"

*End*

Snivy got to the end of the dock and gave a bored look and shook his head lightly as he sat on the post that Emolga had stood on. The instrumental then began to play.

**The man who can't be moved by Script **(F.Y.I I LOVE this song, Knives had to sing it XD)

With another huff, he began to sing.

"**Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?""**

Buneary and Chikorita's jaws dropped.

"Best and hottest singer ever!" They both said then began a slap fight.

Mew smirked, he knew Knives would be good for this, his normal bored tone had to be hiding something and his singing voice was it!****

"Some try to hand me money, they don't understand" Snivy continued; he had no intention of putting any 'Emolga' into this.**  
"I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"**

"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street"

"So I'm not moving, I'm not moving"

He really wasn't.

"Crap, he's better than me" Emolga commented.

"Who isn't?" Sylveon asked, smirking. ****

"Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go.""

"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street"

"So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving"

"People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl, oh ohh  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world, hmm"

Chikorita couldn't hold it in anymore."YOU'RE THE BEST!"She yelled. Snivy just gave her a bored look.

"Like he doesn't know it" Buneary pointed out.****

"And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved"

"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street"  


"**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street"**

"Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move"

The music stopped. Buneary and Chikorita both screamed. "YOU'RE SO EPIC!" They both yelled as he walked over to the teams and handed the mic to Sylveon. Snivy then smirked as he looked to Pikachu.

"Beat you Romeo"

"That you did Knives, your tied with Fennekin! Mews have a total of 45 points and Celebies have 43 no matter how irrelevant they are. Celebi, we know Sylveon's doing the duet, but who will be joining him?" Deoxys said.

Celebi smiled her second beloved ship of this show's time to shine.

"Emolga! The boys are singing Candyman"

Sylveon and Emolga both froze. That came out of nowhere, so she was making them sing a duet together but not only that but one about a guy...what didn't help was that they both loved the song greatly.

*Emolga's/Sylveon's confessional*

The screen was split in two, Emolga left, Sylveon right. They both looked at the hole Emolga created then to the camera.

"...I hate the fandom" They both said. Emolga got up and walked out. Sylveon took the toilet paper and stuffed it in the hole then left like Emolga had.

*End*

Snivy smirked to Pikachu. "Told you, you had a team of girls"

"You do too"

Emolga and Sylveon stood side to side, their backs to the group. Emolga was given a second mic.

"This will be fun" Darkrai commented.

"Greatly" Deoxys instrumental for **Christina Aguilera's Candyman** began to play.

**"Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine" **Both boys sang**.  
"Candyman" **Emolga sang.** "Candyman" **Sylveon continued then both boys sang again.**  
****"Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine"****  
****"Sweet" **They put their hands on their hips.

"**Sugar" **Their head both turned to the sides.

"**Candy man" **They then both turned happily uneasy looks on their faces.

"YES!" Celebi cheered as she clapped her hands. "Look at that sas!"

Pikachu and Snivy agreed that they had something in common that day: That this was way funnier than Chikorita.  
**  
****"I met him out for dinner on a Friday night****  
****He really had me working up an appetite" **Sylveon sang as he use his scarf like a Miltankboy.**  
****"He had tattoos up and down his arm****  
****There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm" **Emolga began to do sassy dancing.**  
****"He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop" **Emolga sang.**  
****"He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man" **Sylveon continued**  
****"A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman" **They both added.****

"I'm so happy this is on camera"Mew laughed, mocking his girlfriend for shipping the boys together.Celebi shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing wrong with gays, like you said"****

**"He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine****  
****We drank champagne and we danced all night****  
****We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise****  
****the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline"******

**"He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop" **Sylveon sang**  
****"He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man" **Emolga continued**  
****"A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman" **They both sang****

**"He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop****  
****He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh****  
****A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman"******

**"Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot" **Emolga sang slowly, not really wanting to.**  
****"When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot"** Sylveon sang with a small laugh, he had to admit, this was quite funny.**  
****"He had lips like sugar cane****  
****Good things come to boys who wait" **They both sang, the pair both continued singing the song togther.****

**"Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine****  
****Candy man, candy man****  
****Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine****  
****Candy man, candy man"******

**"Sweet sugar candy man****  
****He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop****  
****Sweet sugar candy man****  
****He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop****  
****Sweet sugar candy man****  
****He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop****  
****Sweet sugar**_**"**_****

**"He got those lips like sugar cane****  
****Good things come for boys who wait"**

The second that line was sang, both their lips forced shut. They tried to withhold their laughter but it was just too much, they fell to the wooden deck, pretty much crying with laughter. As was everypoke else well apart from Fennekin who only giggled, Kirlia who didn't understand why it was so funny, Vulpix who had her headphones on and Celebi who had hearts for eyes.

"Easy 20 points!" Deoxys yelled between laughing."Your team has eighty-three points. Eighty-three completely pointless points!"

Mew looked to his team. "Snivy, Buneary, you two are the best, go get 'em"

Buneary smiled as she grabbed Snivys arm and pulled him to the end of the dock. When they got there, she snatched the grounded Emolga and Sylveon's mics, passed one to Knives then kicked the boys off the dock.

*Chikorita's confessional*

"Stupid, bunny, homewecker!" She said then punched the toilet paper that was embedded in the wall. She gave a confused look as the paper flew out of the hole in the wall. "Wha?"

*End*

Snivy being the 'moody teen' stereotype he was sat on the post he had before. Buneary just smiled and stood next to him.

"Does this song have to be so long?" Snivy asked. Buneary just shrugged her shoulders as the music started.

"**I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby," **Snivy sang.**  
****"I'm known to go a little too fast." **Buneary continued.**  
****"Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy," **Snivy added.**  
****"But they're the only friends that I have." **Buneary finished (f.y.i, it'll continue in this order: Snivy, Buneary, Snivy ect)**  
****"I know I don't know you,"****  
****"But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl."****  
****"That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?"******

**"Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,"****  
****"And stupid words keep falling from my mouth."****  
****"You know that I mean well,"****  
****"My hands were meant for somewhere else."****  
****"Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies"**

"SNIVY YOU ROCK!" Chikorita cheered.****

**"Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go," **Snivy sang, taking no interest in Chikorita.  
**"Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though." **Buneary continued.**  
****"Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,"****  
****"Should I go, should I stay?"****  
****"Just can't let her slip away."******

**"I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby," **This time it was Bunearys line.  
**"I'm known to go a little too fast."****  
****"Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,"****  
****"But they're the only friends that I have."****  
****"I know I don't know you,"****  
****"But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl."****  
****"That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?"**

"Snivy, I'll take this, you can do the bad boy part" Buneary said. The boy nodded and the girl continued singing.****

**"I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,****  
****Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away.****  
****You know I need you, girl,****  
****My heart's not made for someone else.****  
****So save me here 'cause I can barely stand."******

**"Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,****  
****Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.****  
****Oh, oh, I can't take this any more,****  
****Should I stay? Should I go?****  
****It just can lead back to her door."****  
**

Snivysmirked, he wanted to have a bit more fun than he was having so he jumped up and stood on the post and started to try and sing.

******"I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,****  
****I'm known to go a little too fast."**

"So beautiful!" Chikorita cooed, she could tell he was putting effete into it now.

******"Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,****  
****But they're the only friends that I have.****  
****I know I don't know you,****  
****But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.****  
****That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?"**

Snivy smirked.****

**"I've been a bad, bad boy****  
****Whispering rude things in her ear,****  
****Please say she'll break,****  
****Please say she'll change****  
****Her mind and bring me back to her place."******

**"I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby," **Buneary joined in now, both sang together.**  
****"I'm known to go a little too fast.****  
****Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,****  
****But they're the only friends that I have.****  
****I know I don't know you,****  
****But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.****  
****That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?"******

**"I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,****  
****I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)****  
****Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,****  
****But they're the only friends that I have.****  
****I know I don't know you,****  
****But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.****  
****That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?"**

The second the music stopped, Chikorita ran to the 'stage' and rugby tackled Snivy into the water. The boy had no time to react before the splash.

"Oh no you don't *beep*" Buneary said as she jumped in after them.

"Ha, lol, teams tie for pointless points." Deoxys said then looked to Kirlia and Vulpix. "Because we're cut for time, you're both out"

Kirlia gave an amazed look. She was sad there was no time for a tie breaker and even more so for going home. The boat pulled up and she got on. She looked to Fennekin who just sat there and using her physic powers, Kirlia levitated Vulpix up and on the boat.

Deoxys looked to the camera.

"What a random way to end. Anyway, Celebi and Mew are the host's of the aftermath show, there's only one episode a season of that and it's after the final. More info when we get there...Anyway, who will win the moody heart of Knives? Will anything happen with the princes of sas? And how long until Pikachu and Fennekin kiss? It's like the islands full of love...its sickerning...SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

Hay, Bloopie here, I was actually cut for time, sorry about that. Credit to all the artist of the songs and lastly a question for you relating to the spaceman's last point: If Snivy did have a relationship with Buneary or Chikorita, who would be the better girlfriend?

(And in addition. No there won't be any Sylveon x Emolga (I'm not homophobic, some of my best friends are gay, I don't mean to offend anyone if I had with those to, it was just for a joke) And yes there will be Fennechu)


End file.
